Heartbroken Kids
by Prudencecentric
Summary: When the time machine brought Cody & Bailey's children from the future back to 2010 to see their mother for the last time, the time machine got suck back to 2034, leaving them to find their own way back home, by the help of their parents from the past.
1. A Scheme That Leads To Disaster

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the first story! I really appreciate you guys and I changed some lines on the last chapter because of a reason. So, I hope you enjoy this one. **

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Dana Martin sat on the couch of the living room in desperate. It was supposed to be her mother's death memorial today, but her dad won't let her celebrate it for some reasons she couldn't understand, and she still didn't understand why God took her mother from her.

She carefully took a picture of their family 10 years ago. It was perfect because the four of them were there. Dana smiled when she looked at the smile on Bailey Martin's face on the photograph. She missed her so much, and she was just 7 years old when Bailey died.

Dana sighed when a hand patted her shoulder softly. It was her older twin brother, Chris Martin. Chris sat beside Dana and smiled at her sad face. Dana didn't react. She kept staying in the 'quite zone' of hers. "What's wrong?" Chris asked sympathetically.

Dana looked up at her brother and quietly answered, "I still don't get it, Chris." Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Don't get what?" Dana groaned between her breaths silently. Chris was usually the smart, sensitive, and caring one, just like her dad Cody. But when it gets to her, somehow, that disappears in seconds.

"Duh! Do I always have to explain everything to you? It's clear that I don't get about dad! I just want to make a memorial for her just to remind our family and friends about her, but dad doesn't agree with me at all!" Dana uttered in annoyance.

Chris hugged his sister's shoulder and tried to calm her down while finding a way to explain. "Well, he probably still feels guilty and sad about mom, Dana. You know, when she died, they were not in a good condition." Dana nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess I could accept that reason. After all, if we couldn't make a memorial, our memories with mom will always be in our hearts."

Chris laughed at Dana's cheesy yet awing statement. Yeah, she's right. Bailey Martin would always be in their hearts. Without being noticed, Cody Martin peeked from his laboratory door to hear his children conversation. He sighed sadly. They both were right. He still feels guilty and sad, remembering what happened to his wife 9 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback; _

_Martin family's house, Boston, Massachusetts;_

_May 21, 2025; 07:23 Am_

"_Feel any better?" Bailey asked as she put her palm on her daughter's forehead gently. Dana nodded weakly. She just got her first fever of her lifetime, and she was completely miserable with her headache. Bailey smiled and put the medicines she had given to Dana back to the medicine box on the wall of Dana's bed. _

_Dana could see her mother's concern. Not only about Dana, but also about her relationship with Cody. When Bailey sat beside Dana on her bed, Dana hugged her mother closely, and whispered to her ear, "How about you? Do you feel any better, mom?" _

_Bailey pulled away from Dana's grip and looked to her daughter's eyes deeply. Bailey sighed. For a 7 years old Dana was pretty smart. "What do you mean?" Bailey questioned, pretending to act confused. Dana knew her mom knows about what she meant. "You know what I mean. Your 'tiff' with daddy last night, it's not a usual 'tiff'." _

_Bailey giggled as she watched Dana raised her hands to use air quotes. "Sweetie, I'm fine." Bailey lied, and unfortunately, Dana knew about it. "Okay, but do you still in love with daddy after what happened?" Bailey answered without hesitation or doubt, "Yes, of course I still love Cody. I love Chris, and I love you." _

_Dana smiled in relief. At least they're still in love with each other, maybe. "I love you too, mom." Bailey smiled weakly and hugged her daughter once again. "Okay, I better go. I have to help Chris and daddy for the day." Bailey said as she walked out of Dana's room. _

_After a few minutes, Dana quickly ran out her room and peeked from the railing of the stairs, and she saw Bailey was putting a tie around Cody's neck. As Bailey finished, she sighed, "All done." Cody backed away from Bailey immediately. "Thanks." _

_Chris suddenly ran from the living room and hugged Cody's feet tightly. "I'm ready for school!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Well, then wait for me in the car and, can you turn the machine on for me?" Cody asked _(**A/N: Remember, it's the future! Cody made a safer car so parents won't be worry about their kids turning the machine on**)_. Chris nodded and ran to the garage, leaving Cody and Bailey in awkward silence. "Come on mom, dad! Say that you love each other!" Dana whispered. _

"_Well, I better get going." Cody said as he turned his back to head to the garage. "Ugh, Cody?" Bailey called in a low voice that Cody could barely hear. Cody stopped his steps and turned his body to face Bailey. "Um…, I love you." Bailey said in whisper. Cody sighed. "Yeah." That's all he said before he headed back to the garage. _

_Bailey could hear the machine rumbling and leave the house. As the rumble disappeared, Bailey walked to the couch and let her tears roll down her eyes. She let everything out, and all she wanted right now is for Cody to comfort her and telling her that he's sorry. _

_The reason why they fight is because after Cody's cooperate was finally done, he's been busy working and haven't pay attention to his family again. Bailey was concerned if then their kids wouldn't get to know their daddy well, causing them to even careless about him. But seemed like Cody assumed that Bailey was envy because of his succeed. _

_When Bailey was crying, she didn't realize that someone was still there to comfort her. "Let it out, mommy. It's okay." Dana said softly. Bailey looked up and hugged Dana tightly. Dana hugged her mom back as Bailey continued to sob, and neither Bailey nor Dana knew that it would be their last. "Someone ever told me that sometimes, it's okay to cry." Dana continued. Bailey smiled as she remembered that she was the one who told Dana and Chris about that, but she didn't even practically do it._

_Bailey pulled out and whispered, "I'm all better now, baby. Thank you." But that mother and daughter moment were interrupted by someone who crashed into the room. The door was almost broken as she crashed it. Both Bailey and Dana were frightened as they saw who it was. Who else but Barbara Simcoe-Brownstein, Cody's ex-girlfriend many years ago. She's wearing psychiatric hospital patient clothes, and she had a dagger somehow in her right hand._

_Well, after Cody and Bailey got married, Barbara was getting insane. Everyone knew that she loves Cody, but as Cody had already stated, his heart is for Bailey. Barbara had tried to kill Bailey several times, but seemed to be fail also. Barbara finally entered the psychiatric hospital for mental disorder. Maybe, every time Barbara wanted to kill Bailey it didn't work. But this time, it did. _

"_Get the phone and call the police." Bailey whispered to Dana. Dana quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, but before she could dial a number, she heard a scream. Dana's tears began to flow when she saw Bailey was stabbed right on her heart by Barbara. Barbara laughed in joy and pride as she watched Bailey slowly died. _

_Barbara then sat on the floor and folded her legs to her chest, and still, giggling. Dana could only think of someone to get help. Cody. _

_Dana quickly dialed Cody's number with her hands shaking in fear. She could hear Barbara shouted in joy, as she already killed her mother. Meanwhile, Cody was still in the car with Chris, and they were just stuck in traffic. When Cody's cell rang, Cody hesitated before picking it up. "Hello?" He answered. _

"_Daddy, you gotta go home!" Dana shouted. _

_Cody began to worry when he heard Dana's tone. "What? What happened?" _

"_Just come home quick!" Dana uttered. _

_Without any hesitation anymore, Cody headed back to his home without caring about the traffic. "Daddy, what happened?" Chris asked worriedly. "I have no idea, sweetie. I have no idea." Cody answered. _

_20 minutes later finally Cody and Chris arrived. Their home was messy, and shockingly bloody. Cody was speechless as she saw Dana crying beside Bailey's now dead body. Cody quickly knelt beside his wife and hugged her body tightly, begging her to wake up. But he knew inside his heart that it was hopeless. Chris quickly ran to Dana and cry with her while listening to every plead of their dad. _

"_Bailey, please wake up. Don't you leave me. Bailey! Come on, honey. Don't punish me this way, I can't live without you!" Cody sobbed hopelessly. He kissed Bailey's lips once last time. "I love you too, Bailey. I love you too." _

_Without any command, Cody was ready to kick Barbara's butt to the prison. He called the police and pretty satisfied that she would be in the psychiatric hospital and got the electric chair treatment to avoid her to hurt people again. But still, it won't bring Bailey back. Now, the Martin family wasn't whole anymore. One person has already gone, and that's Bailey, which leaded the family to misery.

* * *

_

Cody entered his bedroom silently. He closed the door and lie down on his bed. He looked to his side, and sometimes he imagined that Bailey was there, holding his hand, stroking his hair gently, kissing his lips before going to bed for a rest. Cody had always enjoyed that moment, but now, he couldn't. And that's because of his own fault.

Cody pulled the blanket to his shivering body. The air conditioner was getting colder as the night becoming late. Cody always remembered that Bailey is the one who pulled the blanket to his body, and then they would cuddle under it. Cody smiled. He really missed Bailey with all his heart.

Cody put his glasses on top of the bedside table and turned off the light, and then slowly escapes to the dream, leaving the torturing world of reality.

Meanwhile, Dana was just staring at the ceiling of her room. She always did this every night, because she's confused of what to do. Dana sat up and hugged her pillow, thinking of a nasty schemes she could do, with the help Chris of course. Dana looked at the clock ticking slowly. The short hand moved in every single minute. The word 'time' kept echoing in Dana's mind. _Time, time, time, time. Wait, that's it!_

Dana ran out of her room to Chris's room. She knocked the door so hard that almost cause Chris to fell off the bed. "What do you want?" Chris asked in annoyance as he opened, and it was obvious that he was sleeping before. "Hey, Chris. Since you're the one who always groaned about seeing mom alive for the last time, I have an idea." Dana exclaimed cheerfully. "Wait a minute; you didn't think what I'm thinking, did you?" Dana nodded her head playfully. "Unfortunately, yes." Chris's eyes widened in shock. "No, absolutely not. You're not going to sneak to dad's time machine. He would be pissed!" Chris uttered. "Dad wouldn't know about that. We do it by ourselves." Chris sighed. Sometimes he thought that his sister was insane! _Where did this insanity came from? Mom's not insane and dad's absolutely not! Or are they… _Dana snapped Chris from his thoughts. "Hello? Chris?"

Chris shook his head deliberately. "Fine. But just in case we're stuck, I'm gonna bring a lot of stuff." Chris headed back inside his room and start packing. Dana rolled her eyes. "Ah, come on Chris! We won't be there too long…"

"You better go pack up, sweetie." Chris said. "Yeah, whatever." After some pack up, Chris and Dana snuck to Cody's time machine inside the laboratory of his. Dana sat on the time machine, as well as Chris. Dana typed the year where they wanted to go. "2010?" Chris asked. "Yeah. I always wonder about dad's and mom's relationship in high school." Dana replied.

"Hopefully not as bad as yours…" Chris said teasingly. Dana rolled her eyes and presses the red button. The walls began to move as Dana and Chris closed their eyes, and in seconds, they were now in the S.S. Tipton ship on the year 2010. And gladly, it was night. But, an accident cause the time machine to get sucked back to the year 2034, leaving Dana and Chris their own way in the past. "See, I told you to pack up."


	2. Dana, The Unfortunate Pshycic

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! But remember, no flames because I'm still a newbie here.**

**To Lady Alice 101, actually Dana is from Debby, not Dylan, remembering that she's a girl. But I appreciate that you notice about it, especially their personality. And honestly, I didn't notice that they are the same as Zack and Cody, even I'm the author!**

**To ThaisWP and Dave Piella, thank you for the favorites and the subscribes! I really hope that y'all like what happen next in the story.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ones I create, isn't it obvious?

* * *

Dana and Chris sat on the stool of the smoothie bar. Chris was hardly thinking about what they should do. I mean, they're stuck in the past for God's sake! Chris glared at Dana, and he also blaming himself for letting Dana brought him to this huge problem.

Dana realized every of Chris's glares. She admitted it, it was her fault. All she wanted is to see her mother for the last time, just see her figure, not living with her in the past. "Look, I already told you for the thousand times that I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Chris!" Dana screamed. Chris put his finger on his lips. "Shush! You would wake someone up!" Chris whispered.

Dana groaned. She yawned because she's already sleepy, like so badly! She needed her bed, she needed her pig plushy, she needed her blanket, and she needed to get home. "Chris, any ideas?" Dana started to shiver. "I don't know, Dana. Maybe, we should just wait…"

"No, I don't want to wait! I'm sleepy and I'm cold. I need to rest; I need a place to stay!" Dana cut off. Chris took of his jacket and gave it to Dana, and Dana immediately wore it. "Thanks." Dana groaned. "Maybe we should just get a cabin." Chris eyes widened. "We, what? No way, Dana. I didn't bring any cash! Besides, in the future we don't use cash anymore."

Dana chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Chris. I've prepared." Chris raised an eyes brow in amusement. "You never got prepared before." Chris said. "And what exactly did you have in that suitcase?" Dana grinned teasingly and opened her suitcase. Chris couldn't help but shouted, "What the hell?"

"Shush! You would wake someone up!" Dana mocked as she used Chris's 'quotes' before. Chris sighed in annoyance. Dana would always beat him in mocking. Well, maybe his brain was arranged perfect, but Dana's tongue is perfectly arranged to sing, being sarcastic, sweet talking, and mocking.

Her suitcase was full of cash, and some pair of clothes, also a bunch of… chocolate pudding? _Wow, uncle Zack's going to be proud, _Chris thought, but he still had another important question for Dana. "How could you get this money?"

Dana sighed in relief. She thought that Chris would ask a hard question that she wouldn't be able to answer. "Well, it's my saving for the last 9 years. You see our family still use cash sometimes instead of exchange." Chris showed Dana his questioning look that made Dana explained more. "Maybe, I'm not the perfectionist, sensitive, clever, and protective like you, but I still have a good side!"

Chris smiled at her sister's attitude. Sometimes, he wondered that if they are really twins, because it seemed that Dana was like an 11 years old child that won't listen to her parents. "Okay, we'll get a cabin tomorrow. But, you will be roommates with me! Because the rest of your money is for our needs in the _future."_ Chris exclaimed. "Speaking of irony." Dana scoffed.

"But we're absolutely not going to order it now! I mean Mr. Moresby is probably asleep." Chris said. "Mr. Moseby, not Moresby." Dana corrected. "Yeah, whatever." Dana looked around the sky deck. "So, where should we sleep tonight?" Dana asked, and Chris was really tired of answering questions. "Like I said, we order a cabin tomorrow. Now, go and try to find somewhere to sleep while I'm gonna, uh, hmmm…" Chris was unable to continue because he was asleep immediately.

Dana smiled at the view of her twin. "Ha ha, good night sleepy head!" Dana laughed. Dana walked to the beach chair and laid down on it. And somehow, she got a pillow from her suitcase. _You always know what I need, suitcase! _Dana put the pillow under her head and snuggled to it. She looked at her watch and yawned. 11:47 Pm. _Well, I better go to my slumber, because tomorrow is going to be a history!

* * *

_

"Hey, hey! Wake up!"

Dana sat up and rubbed her eyes. It's already 05:00 Am, and the sky deck was still empty. She looked around and shocked when she didn't find Chris. "Chris? Chris, where are you?" Dana asked worriedly. "Oh, isn't that guy at the smoothie bar before is Chris? Well, he's fine right now and he's hitting the shower at the locker room." Dana looked up at the source of voice, and she was stunned by what she saw. _Mom?_

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" Bailey asked. Dana stood up and Bailey could see that her feet were shaking. "Are you sick or something?" Dana shook her head fast. "No, not at all!" Dana exclaimed, and she could feel her heart was beating fast. "Do you want to go to my room to clean up or something? Besides, London is now in Bolivia and she would probably back in a week."

Dana shook her head once again. "No thank you and I think I would wait for my brother first before heading to your cabin." Bailey sat on the beach chair beside Dana and asked a few question that honestly haunting her head. "You and your brother look really a like physically."

Dana nodded and answered simply, "Yeah, we're twins by the way." Bailey grinned. "Oh, I see. And, what's your name and what are your goals at the S.S. Tipton?" _Oh, Mom. I love every time you ask me…_

"Ugh, well I'm definitely not here to see and explore the world or for my education like you did. I'm…" Dana was cut off by Bailey suddenly. "Wait a minute, how did you know about that?" _Darn it, Dana! _"Um, I kinda have a…, a….." Bailey raised an eyebrow impatiently. "A gift! Yeah, a gift! I'm sort of like a psychic." _Yeah, good thinking Dana! _"Oh, really? So, could you see my future?" Bailey asked.

_Ha, that's easy mommy! _"Okay, hand me your palm." Bailey handed her hand to Dana, and she actually didn't need Bailey's palm just to see her future. "Okay, let's start from your job." Dana began. "You get a job as a vet, and later you would be a housewife after your children are born. You won 8 pieces of noble because you had been a scientist before for almost 4 years. You won it in the age of 18. Pretty awesome, isn't it?" Dana smiled.

"That's interesting. And, what are you here for?" Bailey asked in curious. "Well…" Chris finally showed up and Dana was unable to finish her words. "Looks like he has already come back. By the way, I'm in my cabin when you need me and just ask Mr. Moseby for my cabin number. And my name is Bailey, Bailey Pickett." Bailey ran back to her room as Dana and Chris lost at the moment. _You'll be Bailey Martin someday, _Chris thought. Dana faced Chris and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh my God, Chris! I can't believe this is happening!" Chris held Dana from jumping. "I'm excited too, Dana. But, doesn't mean you have to jump." Dana giggled and hugged her brother tightly. _See, this is going to be a history!_


	3. Broken Up?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Bailey was lying on the bed when she heard a knock on her cabin door. She slowly stood up and opened the door to find Dana and Chris behind it. "Oh, hello again Chris! And…" Bailey greeted friendlily, but she's unable to continue. Dana sighed in realization. _I haven't told her my name! How stupid. _"Dana. Dana Mar… I mean, Maxwell." _Huh, that was close!_

"Right, Dana. So what are you guys doing here? Oh yeah, you probably want to stay for a while?" Bailey asked. "Actually, yes. I hope we didn't disturb you." Chris replied. Bailey shook her head gently, and then she let Dana and Chris walked into the room. They were awe by the neatness and cleanness of the cabin.

"Wow, you surely are a neat freak." Chris scoffed teasingly. "No I'm not! Well, not really, according to myself, of course." Bailey replied. "Um, excuse me. Can I use your bathroom? I need to wash up and find ourselves a cabin." Dana asked. Bailey nodded her head and smiled kindly. "Sure, I don't mind at all. But, if you got hair fall problem, you need to throw it immediately. London would be pissed when she gets back."

Dana was about to enter when they all heard another knock behind the door. Bailey reached the door to open it again, and this time, to find her ex-boyfriend. "Hey Bailey. Mind if I come in?" Cody asked. Bailey nodded with a little uncomfortable feeling inside her, so as Cody. Dana and Chris were both excited to see their parents together, but soon shocked to know that they're not dating anymore.

"These are some of your stuffs from my room that you left from a year ago, probably. And since we're broken up, I think I don't need it anymore." Cody said. Dana and Chris glared at each other with their mouth hanging open. _Broken up? But dad always said that their relationship is perfect! _"Thank you. I have already returned yours yesterday, have I?" Bailey put the box full of her things on her desk. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all. And, who are you and why are you staring at me that way?" Cody asked to Dana and Chris. Got busted, Chris stuttered as he tried to explain, "W… well, we're… we're Bailey's new friend! She found us at the sky deck sleeping this morning and she just wants to help us. By the way, I'm Chris and this is my twin sister Dana. And we just don't expect that both of you had broken up, you seem so perfect for each other." Dana waved her hand and smiled awkwardly.

Bailey glared at Chris, but Cody grinned as he caught a nervous, scared, and excitement tone in Chris's voice. "Sure. And my name's Cody. Cody…"

"Martin. Yeah, I know about that." Dana cut off. Chris glared at Dana, and Dana could see that his eyes telling her to keep her mouth shut. "Wow, how did you know about that?" Cody asked curiously. "She a psychic. Yeah, kinda like a fortune teller or something." Bailey answered simply.

"Oh well. I better get going and it's very nice to meet both of you, Chris, Dana." Cody said. He immediately walked to the hallways and ran out to his cabin. Bailey sighed in relief when Cody left. _Thank God! _"So, I guess you and Cody have chemistry together." Chris teased playfully.

"Yeah. We actually _had _chemistry. But now, it has already over, and you just said that we're perfect for each other." Bailey said in an uncomfortable tone that made Chris felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry to ask, but, why did you two breakup? Was he the one who broke you up?" Dana asked. Bailey shook her head slowly. "We broke up because of a stupid misunderstanding and plus, he didn't broke me up, we broke up with each other."

"But you said that you love him, mom." Dana whispered. "Excuse me?" Bailey asked furiously. "Oh, oh, nothing. Really, nothing. Well, do you have a towel or something? I don't bring one." Dana said and she obviously already knows that Chris was pissed because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"It's inside the bathroom. Just use one, maybe London wouldn't mind." Dana nodded and entered the bathroom quickly, leaving Chris and Bailey all alone in an awkward silence. Chris wasn't really close to his mom, tough. Not because Bailey didn't care, but Chris usually spent his time with Cody, and often helping him making all the inventions in the future.

"Well, this is awkward." Chris broke the silence after a few minutes. "Yeah, sure it is." Bailey answered, and Chris catches a flirty tone in her voice. "Ugh, I better go find a cabin for me and Dana. See you later!" Chris ran out of the cabin, leaving Bailey in a complete confusion. "Huh? What was that for?" Bailey asked to herself.

* * *

Martin family's house, Boston, Massachusetts;

May 22, 2034; 08:01 Pm

Cody woke up from his sleep as he heard his alarm clock rang. He got off the bed and turned the alarm clock off immediately. He stretched his body and headed to the bathroom for a bath, because he had a meeting with another company that day.

After a few minutes of cold shower, Cody got dressed and made some breakfast for himself, Chris, and Dana until he realized how quiet the house is. Cody walked to Chris's room and knocked the door gently. "Chris, wake up! Its morning already and you're gonna be late for school!" _Chris always got up before me. What is he doing inside there? _Cody opened the door and saw the room empty, and so he quickly ran to Dana's room and opened the door. "Dana, have you seen…"

Dana's room was also empty. _This is not good. This is not good at all! _Cody searched in every inch of the house for Chris or Dana, but he found nothing. He even asked the neighbors until the security of the road for any sign of his children. But their answers were just the same, no.

Cody started to get worry, and he decided to call the police. But then, he remembered something.

Cody ran to his laboratory and soon he realized that his time machine got broke in some wires and cables. "What on earth?" Cody came over and he quickly took his scanner to scan who used the time machine, and he's thoughts were right. It was Chris and Dana.

"Oh God. What did they do last night?" Cody grabbed his phone and called his assistant to cancel some meetings and appointments he made before. After that, he took his blueprint and started to fix the machine.

Cody began to think negative about his children disappearance to which dimension that he probably didn't know. He became more worried and worked as fast as he could, and then he realize the buttons that Dana had pressed, and it read 2010. Cody was shocked and yet stunned. He couldn't let his children knew that his relationship with their mother was rocky in high school, remembering that he always told his children that his relationship with her mother is perfect, or _was _perfect.

Cody stopped for a minute to think. What if Bailey was still alive right now, their children wouldn't be gone, especially with a time machine! If he just agreed for the memorial, and after a long thinking, maybe it's not so bad at all. He wondered what are they doing right now, or how are they doing right now. Are they now with their 17 years old mother right now?

Cody realized that he must work with a super speed. Who knew if something would probably happen to Chris and Dana?

* * *

Chris walked to the receptionist table and found Mr. Moseby yelling at Zack for another prank he made for him. Chris giggled as Zack rang the bell on Mr. Moseby's desk, and in sudden a huge boxers' glove punched Mr. Moseby right on his face. When Mr. Moseby realized that Zack wasn't the only one there, he walked to Chris and showed him a confused look.

"May I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked. Chris nodded and moved to the desk and leaned on it. "Well, I was just wondering, is there any other cabin that I could stay in?" Mr. Moseby pulled out a big book from the drawer and read it carefully. _Wow, the receptionist book in the past is a lot bigger than in the future. _"I'm sorry Mister…" Mr. Moseby paused. "Chris. Chris Mar… I mean Maxwell." _Dana is contagious! _"Okay, I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell. But all cabins are already filled, well if you want to, you could be roommates with this one dweeb." _I rather sleep at the sky deck._

Chris could see that Zack was now smiling a playful smile to him, which always means that he's going to do something not good at all. "Um, can you please try to look for it? I mean, it's temporarily and I and my sister need a place to stay." Mr. Moseby looked again at the book, and looks like he found something good.

"Well, since now London is in Bolivia and Woody is in Cleveland for a few weeks, probably you could stay in Cody Martin's cabin and your sister could stay with Bailey Pickett for a while." Chris smiled widely. "Yeah, I think my sister and I are good with that." Chris was about to rush out when Mr. Moseby called him to fill a formulary, pay for the cabin, and gave him the spare keys at the end. Chris thanked Mr. Moseby and waved to Zack, and then, he ran to Bailey's room and found that Dana was already done. He then explained what Mr. Moseby told him and gave Dana her spare keys.

"So, you're saying that I'm gonna stay here for a while until we could get home?" Dana cleared Chris's explanation. "Yes, and I'm gonna stay with Cody, remembering that Woody is in Cleveland." Dana nodded her head, but inside, she wanted to shout to the world about how happy she was. "Okay, cool." Dana said. As Chris walked out the cabin, Dana sat on the edge London's bed and began to start a conversation with Bailey. "So, let's talk about your relationship with Cody Martin."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait because I can't connect my internet because of a stupid reason. And by the way, 'Heartbroken Kids' name was taken after a 'Sonny with a Chance' episode called 'The Heartbreak Kids', just for information.**


	4. Not So Over

**A/N: Thank you** **so much for all the reviews! And to Rachpop15, 'Sonny with a Chance' season 2 and 'Frozen' haven't air in Disney Channel Asia and I'm also dying to watch when Cody and Bailey would get back together!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters except the ones I create.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second. What did you say?" Bailey asked in disbelief. "I said let's talk about your relationship with Cody Martin, isn't it clear?" Dana said. Bailey sat on her bed and sighed before saying, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

Dana smiled and sat beside Bailey. "Everything," she answered and she knew that Bailey was really annoyed by her reply. "Start with how you met him."

Bailey took a deep breath before answering Dana's hard question. "Well, it is really obvious that I met him right here on the S.S. Tipton ship, of course. And please do not freak out, but I was disguising as a guy because there were no more cabins left for girls so that I have to be roommates with Cody's messy twin brother, Zack."

Dana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in a sudden shock. "What?"

"I said, do not freak out! And to make it clear, he knew that I'm not a guy really soon. Probably the day after I got on board but, yeah it's an old story and I kinda forget about it. But I still remember when I asked Zack to keep it as a secret; Cody accidentally opened our cabin door and saw me kneeling and holding Zack's hand. It's obvious that Cody possibly assumed that I'm not a straight person," Bailey said smiling.

"How did they know that you're a girl?" asked Dana. "The alarm rang when I, Cody, Zack, and London were playing at the game room. We thought that the alarm was signing that the ship is going to sink, so that we quickly fell from the railing of the stairs to the hot tub, and that's where my cap fell off, revealing my long hair. Cody was about to gave my cap back, but then he saw me and I could figure out that he was really shock. I finally changed my gender in my application and since London has her cabin by her own, Mr. Moseby decided to let me stay by being a London's roommate that made her ran away from the ship to Parrot Island," answered Bailey.

Dana laughed at Bailey's hilarious tale. _Wow, I wish mom told me this as my bedtime story earlier. _"So, how did you fell in love with him?" Dana asked again.

Dana noticed that the gleam in Bailey's eyes had change into sadness, but she kept her from telling her story right away. "It was when I got really homesick one day, and Cody decided to make a mulch festival for me. Unfortunately, London invited my ex-boyfriend, Moose, to the ship. I was happy that he came on board…"

Bailey could feel that Dana was so shocked by what she said. "Are you okay, Dana? You look pretty shocked," she asked confusedly. Dana quickly shook her head and denied it before Bailey finally continued.

"… That was because I'm glad that there was something, well, someone from home that could brought me more to the situation at Kettle Corn. He played many challenge with Cody and he always beat up Cody, even in chess! And then, he asked me to come back to Kettle Corn with him. Well, I would love to come back and see my whole family, but I would also miss my friends on the ship. I asked Cody what to do, and he told me to listen to my heart, and I did. I decided to stay on the ship with my friends and Cody. So that's how I began to have some feelings for him," Bailey ended.

Dana smiled as she realized that Bailey was still in love with Cody. She knew it by the look in her eyes. "Wow, Cody was such a great person. And so, when did you start dating him?"

"He brought me to the Hannah Montana concert, and he told me that he knew about Hannah before so he would grab us some tickets and backstage pass. I have no idea how he struggled so much just to get me the tickets. Long story short, we finally got the tickets and I kissed him before we got to the concert. He excused me for a second and shouted that his six month plan works. That's how I figured out that he's been trying to get my attention by a six month plan. Oh God, he's truly the sweetest thing," Bailey said in unconsciousness.

Dana grinned as she heard Bailey, and she knew that Bailey was actually still in love with Cody. "Why did you break up with him?"

"As I said it before, it was because of a stupid misunderstanding! It was the one year anniversary of our relationship and Cody decided to do a practice date with London, so that our real date would be perfect. But then I saw him swept off London's feet on the Eiffel tower, and I thought he was kissing another girl, a French girl. But, it was actually a practice for us. I didn't know it was London, so I ran to this guy and he comforted me. His name is Jean Luc, and I was asking him to paint a picture of me and Cody as our anniversary gift before, but he kept hitting on me after I told him several times that I have, or had a boyfriend. London than explained everything to me, so I quickly ran to the Eiffel tower to meet Cody. Apparently, he saw me being comforted by Jean Luc from the telescope of the tower, and he thought that I was cheating on him. We argue, we fought, we kept insulting each other, and then we break up," Bailey said as she struggled to hold her tears from falling.

Dana hugged Bailey tightly and whispered to her ear, "Let it out. It's okay." Bailey hugged her back and said, "I never wanted to break up with him, ever. He's the best thing that ever happens to me, and my stupidity has already let him walk away from me."

Bailey started to sob, but Dana felt that she has ever been in this condition. _It's like a déjà vu or something, isn't it? It happened before, _she thought. "Someone ever told me that sometimes, it's okay to cry." Dana continued. Bailey pulled out from Dana and said, "I never told anyone about this before, and I really trust you. Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Cody. And don't tell Chris too! I'm all better now, Dana. Thank you."

Dana began to remember this moment. It was before Bailey was killed. Dana hugged her mom tightly again and tears fell down from her eyes silently. "It's my job, Bailey. As your friend," Dana said. _And your daughter…

* * *

_

Cody opened his cabin door to found Chris was cleaning Woody's messy and dirty bed. "All done!" he exclaimed as he wiped his hands with a wet tissue.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked spontaneously as he entered the cabin and closed the door. Chris turned around and saw Cody's confused look that always reminded him of the look of his dad when he was inventing stuffs.

"Well, since there are no more cabins left for me and Dana, Mr. Moseby decided to let me stay with you while Dana would stay with Bailey because we won't be in this ship for too long after all," answered Chris confidently. Cody nodded his head and lay down on his bed. "By the way, let me be the first to say welcome aboard to the S.S. Tipton ship, the place where we could build our hopes, living with it, and see them shattered in just a few minutes," Cody said sarcastically.

Chris was really sure that he was talking about Bailey and soon he wondered how they even got back together. "I think I know what you are talking about, or _who _you are talking about. It is Bailey, isn't it?" Chris said as he smirked playfully.

Cody shook his head lightly, but he could figure out that Chris was smarter than he thought. "Yeah, I am. So what?" he said.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener and I can keep secrets, if it is a secret," Chris said as he sat on Woody's bed. "No, I'm not going to talk about her anymore. Why should I even talk about her again?" Cody exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

Chris couldn't help but smile. Cody could never conceal his feelings better than Bailey, even though he could, he was always overreacting whenever people ask him. "Are you over her, Cody?" asked Chris softly.

Cody smiled. "Of course I'm over her. I am totally over her! And I appreciate your concern and thanks for it, but I won't talk about it anymore. Do you understand?" Cody uttered. Chris frowned until he realized that Cody's nose crinkle.

_Yes, you are really 'over' her. Depends how you define 'over'. _"Sorry about that. I was just trying to be a good friend because I really hope that I could be friends with you. And by the look of your latest inventions in technology class, you seem so talented," Chris said simply.

"You think I'm talented? Gosh, thank you so much for that and how do you know about my inventions?" Cody asked.

"Well, before I start I just want to say that I'm sorry. After I finished tiding up my stuffs to this cabin, I checked out your notebook and the inventions seem to be interesting. I assumed that inventions and machine would probably be in technology class, so I went there and saw some of yours. It's really beyond my wildest dream because it actually works! And again, sorry for checking your notebook," said Chris.

"Apology accepted. And you know what, Chris? You are my new best friend, because you are actually the first to be the one who understand me," Cody replied as he sat up and smiled at Chris. _Actually dad, I'm the second. The first is of course mom! _Chris smiled back and stood up to sat beside Cody, quickly hugged him tightly. "Whoa, okay. Slow down, boy!" joked Cody playfully.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't handle myself. I promise you that we will be best friends forever!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully. "O…okay, I guess we will," Cody stuttered, but he had a feeling that this kid had something more inside him. He felt that he was like hugging his own long lost child, and he knew that probably something huge was coming for him any minute now.

They kept doing fun things the whole day until then it was 11:03 p.m. in the middle of the sea timeline, but seemed like Chris was unable to sleep well because his new roommate was crying in his sleep. Chris covered his ears with a pillow, rolled his body several times, and when he finally couldn't take it anymore, he decided to do something that he knew he shouldn't do; shouting at his sleeping dad.

"Dude, could you please shut the h…" Chris was unable to finish his word because of Cody's surprising whimpers.

"Bailey, don't go. I miss you, Bailey. I'm so sorry for our breakup. I love you, Bailey…." Cody whimpered. Chris smiled triumphantly, glad that his dad was actually still in love with his mom and he tried to deny it before.

"Well, I guess your definition of 'over' is really different," said Chris as he walked to his suitcase, took an earplugs, put it on, and went back to the bed for a sleep.

"Good night, daddy…"

* * *

Cody entered his cabin after today's chemistry class and found Chris was sitting on Woody's bed with his picture with Bailey in his hand. Cody closed the door and put his bag on his bed and walked over to Chris.

"You know what? Both of you aren't supposed to breakup," stated Chris spontaneously. Cody gave Chris a glare and snatched the picture from Chris. "Why do people keep saying things about us? It was obvious that our relationship can't work out," he muttered.

For Chris, what Cody said was hurting him. Hearing from his own dad's mouth that he stated that there were no chance for he and Bailey to be together again has given him a cold slap on his face. "Well, whatever you say dude," Chris mumbled.

Cody sat on his bed to face Chris. "I've told you everything about me these whole times, now it's time to talk about yours," he said. Chris looked at his dad's blue grey eyes deeply. "You really want to know about it?" he asked.

Cody nodded his head in enthusiasm. "Sure, why not?" he said. Chris took a deep breath before telling Cody the whole story that he w as trying to forget, but since it was his own father's command, he has to willing to do what he said. "Okay, basically is my family is perfect, or _was _perfect. I have a loving parents and a sweet yet annoying sister as you've known."

"Wait, what do you mean by _was _perfect?" asked Cody curiously.

"Well, my family was perfect. I have my dad, my mom, and Dana. Until that morning, when me and Dana were 7. My mom was killed by my dad's psycho ex-girlfriend. She has been trying to kill my mom once mom and dad were married, and luckily it didn't work, until that day," answered Chris as he sighed sadly.

"Our family has now changed. My dad keeps crying and feels guilty about her death, because when she died, they were fighting with each other because of a stupid misunderstanding. He is now a loner. He spends all his time at his lab or his office," he continued.

Cody suddenly pulled him into a hug, which made Chris felt alive than before. "I guess you can stop right now, and I'm sorry to ask you. I should've forced you," he apologized deeply.

"It's okay, and you know what? I feel a lot better right now, thanks Cody."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, finally! Sorry for the long wait, I have to use Wi-Fi for internet and I have a week of mid-test, which is really sucks! Maybe, I'm going to update a little longer this time, and I hope you have patience to wait. One more thing, don't blame me, just blame the internet!**


	5. A Date With Mom and Dad

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! To Friedchicken23, thanks for the advice and I will try my best to improve my grammar, maybe it's because English is also not my first language and I didn't check the words before updating. Well, here's another chapter for you and I really hope you like it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Bailey walked into the room happily and screamed in excitement. Dana, who was reading one of London's fashion magazines, quickly looked up and showed Bailey a questioning look. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Bailey jumped up and then and exclaimed, "Chris just asked me out with him!" Dana's jaw dropped in seconds as she reached Bailey's shoulders and yanked it. "What?" she yelled in shock. "What's wrong, Dana? Is seems like you're not happy about the fact that Chris ask me out," Bailey said with an offensive tone.

"No, Bailey! It's not like I'm not happy, but, it's just too sudden! And I thought you're not over Cody yet," stated Dana. Bailey took a deep breath and sat on her bed. "Dana, I've got to move on from Cody. I just can't keep crying over him every night! I also need a life to live, and we both know that Cody isn't the one that will give me the life that I want. Instead, he broke my heart," explained Bailey with pain.

_Wow, that is the wrong answer, mom. _"Bailey, I know you need to move on and I am so glad to know that. It's just, we talked about Cody just yesterday, and it seems like you are still in love with him," said Dana as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Plus, this is Chris we're talking about! If he really dates you, you are only his 3rd girlfriend."

Bailey put her hand on her mouth in shocked. "Really? But, how? He's a good guy and I assumed that many girls are falling for him," she said. "Ha, you just haven't seen it yet," joked Dana as she and Bailey laughed together, but in Dana's mind, she was hoping that she could punch Chris on the neck right now.

After a few chat with Bailey, Dana rushed to Cody's room to give Chris a little piece of her mind. As she arrived in front of his door, she quickly knocked it. It took a few of loud knock until Chris finally opened the door. "I guess you've already figured it out," he said calmly.

"How can you be so stupid? We are supposed to bring mom and dad back together, not asking them out!" uttered Dana in annoyance. Chris pulled Dana to his cabin and closed the door. Luckily, Cody was on his shift until tonight so there will be no destruction.

"Well, since we're now in the past before mom died, I really want to get to know mom. I've been spending my time with dad a lot, so I have a point," said Chris. Dana looked at Chris deeply in his eyes. "That's a good point, Chris. And maybe by dating them we could get to know them and ask them if they still have feelings for each other," pointed Dana.

"Lucky your roommate is mom. Last night, I kept hearing dad's whimpers about mom. 'Bailey, don't go! I miss you, Bailey. I'm so sorry for our breakup. I love you, Bailey' and other babbling," said Chris in annoyance.

"Ha, good luck bro! I hope you have a nice dream!" joked Dana as she walked out the room. Suddenly, Dana bumped on Cody on her way back, which causes his books to fall.

"Oh God, Cody. I am so sorry!" Dana exclaimed as she helped Cody picked up his books. "Um, it's okay. It's my fault by the way, I am the one who supposed to apologize, so, sorry," he said awkwardly. After they were finish, there was an awkward silence between them, which made both of them uncomfortable. Dana was not used to by the teenage Cody, and Cody himself felt that Dana has a connection with him that was different.

"Um, do you want to go out sometime? You know, since we haven't hangout after we met, and we also haven't talk too much," asked Dana nervously. Cody hesitated for a few minutes. A part of him was happy because Dana may cause him to get over Bailey, but on the other side he didn't want to. He didn't want to move on from Bailey, ever.

_She might me make me get over Bailey, but I don't want to be over Bailey. Oh, what the hell! _"Sure, why not? Um, tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 7" he offered. Dana nodded in agreement. "Okay, well, see you tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she walked away, leaving Cody in a huge confusion.

Bailey pulled out 2 dresses from her closet and showed it to Dana. "Which one's better?" she asked. Dana looked at each of Bailey's dress and smirked teasingly. "Okay, the blue one is boring and the gold one is lame," she pointed.

Bailey pouted her lips in desperation and put her dresses back to her closet. "I don't know anything about dressing up! That dresses were London's, and she gave it to me because she thought that it's not high fashion anymore. Basically, those are London's trash. And you, you look really gorgeous! Meanwhile, I'm here with a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers," she groaned.

Dana got up from her seat and pulled out a white dress from Bailey's closet. "Here, wear this one," she suggested. "You don't need to wear London's trash to make yourself pretty, just wear yours and be yourself."

Bailey took the dress from Dana and observed it carefully, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Dana. By the way, the one that you're wearing seems familiar to me," she said. Dana stared at her yellow dress and replied, "Yeah, it's from my aunt London in my 15th birthday." Dana suddenly realized what she has said and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"Aunt London?" repeated Bailey. "You have an aunt named London?" _Darn it, Dana! Now, what should I tell her? _"Um, well, yes. I have an aunt named London, so what? I mean, a lot of people were named London, weren't they?" she stated.

Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, good point. Okay, I better put this dress on and put some makeups," said Bailey as she entered her bathroom. Dana looked at the chicken alarm clock on Bailey's bed. The clock showed that it was 6, which meant that an hour later, Cody and Chris will pick them up.

Dana was still wondering, did Bailey felt a piece of jealousy when she told her that she asked Cody out. It was weird for Dana. Bailey loves Cody, she knew it. But she was too good to show her true feelings, and Dana was so pissed.

After half an hour, Bailey went out the bathroom and looked as gorgeous as ever. Dana couldn't help but stared in amusement. "Dana, are you okay?" Bailey asked as she waved her hand in front of Dana's face. "Um? Oh yeah, I fine! Now where is Cody and Chris?" she asked, and Bailey knew that Dana was trying to avoid an eye contact with her.

After waiting for a few minutes, Cody and Chris finally showed up. And as the door opened, both of the guys stared at the girls in a huge amazement. "Dana, you look really great," said Cody as Chris nodded in agreement. "And Bailey, you look beau… I mean, good," stated Cody. Chris knew what he was going to say, _beautiful_.

"So, is it a double date or something?" asked Bailey.

"No, we go in our own way. Don't be worry," said Cody.

They then took their dates' hand and lead them to the place where they would spend their time together, and both Chris and Dana hoped that they could brought their parents back together.

* * *

Martin family's house, Boston, Massachusetts;

May 23, 2034; 11:30 Pm

Zack and London went out the transporter machine and walked to Cody that was still fixing the time machine. He was so determined and tired, and Zack and London could figure out that Cody hasn't slept all day long.

"Hey, Cody. Are you feeling okay?" asked London softly. Cody shook his head slowly and sat on the floor in despair. "How could I be okay right now when I know that my kids are now in the past and I probably can't bring them back here because of this freaking time machine that can't be finished in a short time!" he screamed.

Zack moved to his brother and patted his shoulder. "Bro, I'm sure that you can fix it as soon as possible. You're smart and you're good at this kind of stuff," he said. Cody sighed and started to sob. "What am I supposed to do? I've lost Bailey already and I can't stand it if I also have to lose my babies. They are the only reason I live."

"We will figure out a way. Chris and Dana are also my nephew and niece, and I don't want anything bad to happen to them in the past. I'm just hoping that they're fine right now, especially you and Bailey are there," said London. "Although, I'm also a mother, so I understand how you feel about this, Cody."

"Speaking of your kids, who's taking care of your twins back at your house?" asked Cody as he wiped his tears from his eyes. "Well, we told our neighbor Abby to take care of Serena and Selena, since she is expecting to be a mother, too. I thought that maybe she could learn something from them," explained Zack.

"Yeah, I am so lucky to have them, especially you are the father of my babies," London said as she touched her nose with Zack. "Ugh, now I know how you all felt when Bailey and I were all over each other," groaned Cody.

"Well, while you're working, I'm just going to tell you that Kyle will get back from his college in Stanford next week, and I hope you can bring your kids back as fast as you can, because I want all family to be there, to celebrate our son's come back," stated Zack.

"I'll try, Zack, but still, I hope I can invent a device that could summon the dead," said Cody as he got a hammer.

"Huh? For what?" asked London.

"To bring Bailey back, of course," sighed Cody sadly.

* * *

Bailey and Chris were the first one to finish their date. They went to the movies and had an exotic dinner on the sky deck, but still, Chris was really nervous by Bailey's action.

"Thank you so much for the date, Chris. I really had fun tonight, with you," Bailey said as they arrived in front of her cabin. "Um, yeah, me too. Sorry about the movie, it was supposed to be something more romantic instead of 'My Bloody Valentine'. But, I also really enjoyed our date, and I better go now. It's getting late," said Chris as he looked at his watch and started to walk away, but then Bailey gripped his hand.

"Chris, wait. There is something that I want to give to you," said Bailey. Bailey started to lean in to kiss Chris, and before she could captured his lips, Chris quickly put his finger on her lips. "Um, I think I'm not ready for a kiss yet, I mean, it's our first date, right?"

Bailey nodded her head in disappointment, but she managed to accept the excuse. "Well, fine by me. I better go, it's getting late," Bailey said as she entered her cabin and closed the door slowly while Chris walked back to his cabin.

It didn't take a minute until Cody and Dana finally showed up. "He we are, in front of my cabin. And thanks for the date, Cody. By the way, I'm really tired so I better go," Dana said as she turned her back to open the door, but then Cody made her face him by turning her back. "Dana, before you go, I have something for you," Cody said. He carefully leaned in to kiss Dana, but she spontaneously pushed him.

"I am so sorry, Cody. I'm just really nervous because yeah, it's our first date. I better go, I'm really tired right now," without any word, Dana quickly rushed to her cabin, leaving Cody in complete confusion.

By the time the clock struck 10, Dana's cell phone rang and showed an SMS from Chris. "Darn it. What kind of dweeb will possibly text people in the middle of the night!" uttered Dana as she sat up on her bed.

_Meet me at the sky deck, right now! It's an emergency. _

Dana rolled her eyes and tiptoed when she got out from the cabin and tried her best to keep Bailey asleep. As soon as she arrived at the sky deck, she found Chris who was sitting on the smoothie bar stool with a blanket wrapping his body.

"Who the hell would text people in the middle of the night?" asked Dana sarcastically. "Please Dana, this is really important," said Chris. Dana sat on the stool beside Chris and asked softly, "Okay, so what is the breaking news?"

Chris took out his hand and whispered in fear, "My body, is starting to fade, and disappear."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got this idea from Lady Alice101 and a 'Hannah Montana' episode called 'The Way We Almost Weren't'. Basically, what happened to Chris was the same as what happened to Jackson in the episode, because if Cody and Bailey don't get back together, Chris and Dana won't exist. For Zack/Maddie and Zack/Maya fan, I am so sorry that I picked Zack/London, because I thought that they match a lot. **


	6. Confessions and Confrontations

**A/N: Finally my final examination at school is over! I can spend my whole time finishing the story, and even I've made the last chapter! So I'm gonna update 2 chapters tonight and I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

"_Um…, I love you."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Get the phone and call the police."_

"_Daddy, you gotta go home!" _

"_Bailey, please wake up. Don't you leave me. Bailey! Come on, honey. Don't punish me this way, I can't live without you!"_

"_I love you too, Bailey. I love you too." _

"Bailey, no!"

"Cody, wake up!"

Cody woke up from his sleep and sat up on the bed while he kept sweating and panting, and Zack that was sitting beside him raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you okay, bro?" he asked softly.

Cody wiped his sweat and tried his best to catch his breath. "Are you dreaming about Bailey again?" Zack asked again. Cody nodded his head softly and leaned against the bed. "Yeah, but this one's worse!" he answered.

"I'm all ears," said Zack. "How bad it was?"

Cody told Zack about his dream with all the details he can remember, and Zack, somehow, interested with his brother's story. "Yeah, that was bad," he commented after Cody ended. "I know, but it seemed real. It's like, it ever happened before in reality," said Cody.

"Maybe it's just because that you're not over her yet, Codes. Well, I'm just here to catch up on you and are you going to be in your shift today?" asked Zack.

Cody shook his head. "Nah, I guess not. I'm not in mood for folding towels, and if Mr. Moseby asks about me, just tell him that I've got a fever," answered Cody.

"Well, fine by me. But are you sure you're okay if I left you?" Zack asked again. "I'm fine Zack, thank you. Maybe you should go back to your shift before your customers starting to get nuts," joked Cody.

"Okay, see you this evening, maybe," said Zack as he ran out from his brother's room. Cody was now all alone. He looked at the bed beside him and found it empty. _Where did Chris go? _

Speaking of Chris, he suddenly remembered the story that Chris told him before. His mom was killed by his dad's psycho ex-girlfriend, his parents were fighting when his mom died, and his dad was now suffering. It really matched.

"Maybe it's just because I think a lot about his story, that's why it matched. There's no way that it really happen to me," muttered Cody. Cody grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, but his mind kept thinking about what happened these days.

_Dana knows my last name before I could even tell her. On our date, she has no idea about what will happen to me when I'm 40; even that she's a psychic! She refused to kiss me after our date, and both Chris and Dana always stare at Bailey with amazement every time they see her, _thought Cody while he was washing up.

_They sometimes act like they were from a different dimension, and they always said that Bailey and I shouldn't breakup. But still, there's no way they're mine and Bailey's children, because we have broken up. But what if they really are from the future?

* * *

_

Dana kept walking back and forth around the cabin while thinking some ways to help Chris with this problem. This was really huge for them, because if Chris disappeared, Dana would be stuck in the past and won't be able to come back.

Chris was sitting in Bailey's bed while thinking. For the first time, he had no idea of what to do in the first time. Chris finally gave up and hoped that this crazy idea he had was a ray of sunshine for both of them. "There is no other choice, Dana. We have to tell them who we are," said Chris.

Dana sighed and sat on the chair. "But how? They probably won't believe us and I'm gonna be stuck here while you're fading. I know this was a bad idea," she said in despair. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have this crazy idea to sneak to dad's time machine, and I shouldn't have asked you to come with me."

"I shouldn't have let you do that, either. Besides, if you go on by yourself, who knows what will happen to you? And we also finally knew about mom and dad's unhappy relationship," said Chris. "And I still don't get it. It's obvious that they are in love with each other, and why don't they just apologize to each other and mend their relationship to be a happy couple again?"

"It's not that easy, Chris. Both of them are hurt and heartbroken, and they're afraid of another rejection from each other. And of course, I totally blame dad for it. Seriously, who can be so dumb to practice their date with another girl?" muttered Dana.

"Well, mom was wrong too. She should've confronted them, not running to another French guy for comfort," stated Chris. "The point is, both of them were wrong."

"Why can't we just bring them back together?" asked Dana. "We can't. As you can't see, both of them even don't want to be in a same room together. That idea has popped from my mind before, but it's hopeless. Maybe the only thing we can do to bring them back is to tell them the truth," said Chris as he tightened his blanket.

Dana looked at the floor for a while until suddenly Bailey came into the cabin. "Oh sorry, I don't know that Chris is here. Do you want me to leave?" asked Bailey as she put her bag on her desk.

"No, you need to stay because we have something to talk to you. By the way, you don't have any class after this, do you?" Chris asked back. Bailey nodded her head and sat on the edge of her bed. "But first, we also need Cody to be here," continued Dana.

"Why do you need him? You're not trying to bring us back together, aren't you?" asked Bailey suspiciously. "Sort of, but in a different way that probably make both of you freak out," answered Dana. Suddenly, the three of them heard a knock from the outside of the cabin. Dana got up from her seat and opened the door, which revealing Cody.

"Wow, right on time!" said Bailey sarcastically. Cody entered the room and looked the three in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Look, we need to talk to you about something," started Chris. Cody's face turned pale in a few seconds as he leaned to the wall. "Talk? What talk?" Cody asked again, and this time he felt completely scared.

"Well…" Chris was about to start when Cody suddenly cut him off. "Please don't tell me that you and Dana are from the future and you're actually Bailey and my kids!"

Bailey's jaw dropped. "What? Cody, there's no way that they're our kids! Are you out of your mind?"

"Actually, it is true," stated Dana as she stood up from her seat, and without any second, all eyes were on her. "It is true that we're you kids from the future, and we used daddy's time machine to go back to the past to see you for the last time, but instead, the time machine got suck back to 2034, leaving us here."

Bailey stood up and walked in front of Dana. "Is this a joke or something?" she asked.

"Mom, it's not. We are your kids, I am your daughter. That's why I know about your future, that's why I know dad's last name before he told me, and that's why I don't want you to date Chris in the first place!" uttered Dana with tears welling in her eyes.

"Seeing you cry when you told me about the breakup that day broke my heart. Your cry makes me think that I'm going to lose you again. Because when you left us, you're heartbroken. Dad cries for you every time and the Martin family is not the same anymore!"

Cody, Bailey, and Chris were all speechless by what Dana said, and as her brother, Chris never saw Dana this sad. "I just don't want to lose you because I love you, mom. And we need you to believe us so maybe you can help us," continued Dana as she wiped her tears.

Without any second, Bailey hugged Dana and whispered to her ear the single word that made Dana's heart slow down. "I believe you."

Dana pulled out from her mother's grip and smiled. "Thank you, mommy," she said softly. "So, what shall we do now?" Bailey asked. Dana walked up to Chris and pulled the blanket from his grip. "First of all, we must bring his body parts back," she sniffled.

Cody's and Bailey's eyes widened in shocked. "Where are your arms?" asked Cody as he saw Chris's jacket sleeves. "They're gone because you're not together anymore. If you're not, we won't exist. And that date we had make it worse, because somehow it assumed that there is no more hope for you guys," explained Chris.

"So, we should get back together because you forced us?" asked Cody. "Daddy!" groaned Dana as she rolled her eyes.

Cody looked at Bailey and moved in closer to her. He entwined his hands with hers and looked at her eyes deeply. "I've never noticed such a beautiful eyes you have," whispered Cody. Bailey giggled and stroked his hair gently. "Can't we just skip to the part where I kiss you? Because I truly miss that," asked Bailey.

Cody shook his head. "No, I want to apologize…" Cody was cut off by Bailey's lips on his. The kiss was quick, but soft and loving. "You don't need to apologize, Cody. We both know that we were wrong and we both know that we're sorry about it. And one more thing," Bailey moved her hands to his cheeks and gently rubbed it with her thumb. "I love you Cody, and I always will."

Cody hugged her waist and touched his forehead with hers. "I love you too, Bailey," he said as he captured her lips with his. "Aw…" cooed Chris and Dana as Chris's body suddenly complete. "Look, I'm back! My arms and my legs! Thanks mom, dad," he yelled in joy. Hearing no reply, Chris and Dana looked up and saw their parent's kiss becoming more passionate. They both could see that their parent began to add tongue in their kiss, and both Chris and Dana couldn't help but look them in disgust.

"Mom, dad, it's getting too much," said Chris as he covered his eyes with his hand. Cody and Bailey broke their kiss and laughed. "Now, all we need to do is to bring you back to your own time, but how?" asked Bailey.

"We were hoping that you know how," said Dana.

In sudden, a time portal appeared from the corner of the cabin and showed a time machine with a man riding on it landing on the cabin.

"Daddy!" shouted Chris and Dana as they ran off to hugged the man that was Cody. "Oh, thank goodness you both are okay," said the older Cody as he pulled out from their grip. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. You have no idea how much I'm worried about you. And luckily your uncle Zack can help me fix this machine right on time."

Chris and Dana looked at each other and grinned. "Dad, we would like to introduce you to someone," said Dana as she pulled her father towards the younger Cody and Bailey.

"Bailey?"

Bailey moved closer to him and held his hands. "Gosh, Cody. You don't age," she said smiling. "Um, yeah. And thank you for taking care of my kids, I bet that they can't stop messing around," joked the older Cody.

"Cody, you're allowed to say our kids now. And by the way, the reason Chris and Dana came here was to see me for the last time. What does that mean?" asked Bailey. The older Cody took a deep breath before starting the story that he hate to talk about. Once he was done, the younger Cody and Bailey can only stared in shock.

"Curse you, Barbara!" uttered the younger Cody. Bailey chuckled and stroked the older Cody's cheek gently. "That was really bad, but I guarantee that all of you won't lose me later. I'll try to protect myself," said Bailey. "Yeah, mom. Maybe little martial arts are not bad," joked Chris.

"Well, then we should get going. And mom, we're gonna miss you," said Dana as she and Chris moved forward to hugged their mother. "I'll miss you too, babies. But you'll meet me soon," replied Bailey.

"Hey, no hugs for daddy?" asked the younger Cody with an offensive tone. "Come here," Bailey said as she pulled Cody to her, making a silly group hug with Dana and Chris. The older Cody just shook his head.

"Well, we better get going now. See you in the future!" said Chris as he and Dana sat on the time machine seat. "Bailey, before I go, can I have just one last kiss from you?" asked the older Cody as he moved closer to Bailey.

"Hey dude, she's mine!" said the younger Cody teasingly. "Of course, Cody. You deserve one," said Bailey as she kissed her future husband deeply. The older Cody has already forgotten how it felt after 9 years, and that kiss felt like the first kiss all over again.

"You won't lose me, Cody. I promise," whispered Bailey. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bailey," said the older Cody. Soon, the time travelers were now on the time machine. As Chris pressed the year 2034, the time portal appeared and took the Martins back to their own time, leaving Cody and Bailey alone.

"Aren't they wonderful?" asked Bailey. Cody nodded his head gently and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to the wonderful mom they have," answered Cody.


	7. Epilogue: What Will Happen

**A/N: Basically, the epilogue is only about what will happen in the future after the future Martin family told Cody and Bailey about the tragedy. This is the last chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Suite Life on Deck' or any characters, except the ones I create.

* * *

Martin family's house, Boston, Massachusetts;

May 21, 2025; 07:23 Am

"Feel any better?" Bailey asked as she put her palm on her daughter's forehead gently. Dana nodded weakly. She just got her first fever of her lifetime, and she was completely miserable with her headache. Bailey smiled and put the medicines she had given to Dana back to the medicine box on the wall of Dana's bed.

Dana could see her mother's concern. Not only about Dana, but also about her relationship with Cody. When Bailey sat beside Dana on her bed, Dana hugged her mother closely, and whispered to her ear, "How about you? Do you feel any better, mom?"

Bailey pulled away from Dana's grip and looked to her daughter's eyes deeply. Bailey sighed. For a 7 years old Dana was pretty smart. "What do you mean?" Bailey questioned, pretending to act confused. Dana knew her mom knows about what she meant. "You know what I mean. Your 'tiff' with daddy last night, it's not a usual 'tiff'."

Bailey giggled as she watched Dana raised her hands to use air quotes. "Sweetie, I'm fine." Bailey lied, and unfortunately, Dana knew about it. "Okay, but do you still in love with daddy after what happened?" Bailey answered without hesitation or doubts, "Yes, of course I still love Cody. I love Chris, and I love you."

Dana smiled in relief. At least they're still in love with each other, maybe. "I love you too, mom." Bailey smiled weakly and hugged her daughter once again. "Okay, I better go. I have to help Chris and daddy for the day." Bailey said as she walked out of Dana's room.

When Bailey was out of sight, Dana quickly ran out her room and peeked from the railing of the stairs, and she saw Bailey was putting a tie around Cody's neck. As Bailey finished, she sighed, "All done." Cody backed away from Bailey immediately. "Thanks."

Chris suddenly ran from the living room and hugged Cody's feet tightly. "I'm ready for school!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Well, then wait for me in the car and, can you turn the machine on for me?" Cody. Chris nodded and ran to the garage, leaving Cody and Bailey in awkward silence. "Come on mom, dad! Say that you love each other!" Dana whispered.

"Well, I better get going." Cody said as he turned his back to head to the garage. "Ugh, Cody?" Bailey called in a low voice that Cody could barely hear. Cody stopped his steps and turned his body to face Bailey. "Um…, I love you." Bailey said in whisper. Cody sighed. "Yeah, I love you too," he said before he headed back to the garage.

Bailey could hear the machine rumbling and leave the house. As the rumble disappeared, Bailey walked to the couch and sighed in relief. At least Cody was still in love with her, better than not at all.

Dana smiled and ran down the stairs to meet her mom at the living room couch. Bailey looked at her daughter and motioned her to sit on her lap. Without any minute, Dana happily jumped onto Bailey. "I heard what daddy said before, did that makes you feel better?" asked Dana sympathetically.

Bailey smiled and stroked Dana's hair gently. "Actually, it did. And you have no idea how happy I am, sweetie. By the way, you should be resting right now, why are you here?" Bailey asked back. Dana pouted her lips and gave Bailey the sweetest puppy dog eyes that she can make. "I'm bored. I don't want to rest, mommy. Can I just sit here and watch TV or play Barbie?"

"Aw, of course you can. But after that, you have to rest, okay? And just in case I forget, remind me to give you the medicine after lunch," replied Bailey. "Thank you, mama. I love you," said Dana as she hugged her mom. "I love you too, baby," whispered Bailey.

The mother and daughter moment was interrupted by someone familiar who crashed the door, and she was just like what Bailey has thought. Who else but Barbara Simcoe-Brownstein with a dagger in her hand, again. _Oh God, it's happening! _thought Bailey.

"Get the phone and call the police." Bailey whispered to Dana. Dana quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, but before she could dial a number, she heard a scream. Dana grinned widely as she saw her mom was trying to beat-up Barbara the psycho. After a few martial arts skills, Barbara was finally knocked out cold.

After calling the police, Dana quickly dialed Cody's number. She could see that Bailey was trying her best to drag Barbara as far as she could from Dana and herself. Meanwhile, Cody was still in the car with Chris, and they were just stuck in traffic. When Cody's cell rang, Cody hesitated before picking it up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Daddy, you gotta go home!" Dana shouted.

Cody began to worry when he heard Dana's tone. "What? What happened?"

"Just come home quick!" Dana uttered.

Without any hesitation anymore, Cody headed back to his home without caring about the traffic. "Daddy, what happened?" Chris asked worriedly. "I have no idea, sweetie. I have no idea." Cody answered.

20 minutes later finally Cody and Chris arrived and saw police's cars, a psychiatric hospital ambulance, and some cops everywhere around his house.

Cody and Chris hurriedly went into the house and saw Barbara being dragged by some nurse while she tried to let their grip go. Meanwhile, Bailey was trying to calm Dana down on their couch. Cody quickly sat beside Bailey and told Chris to bring Dana back to her room.

"What happened?" asked Cody. "Barbara crashed to our house with a dagger in her hand and she tried to kill me, but I did beat her up," explained Bailey. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry," apologized Cody as he hugged Bailey tightly. "Remember when we're still high school? The future Chris and Dana came because they wanted to see me for the last time, but ended up stuck in past?" asked Bailey.

Cody nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, and I never thought that it really happened. Bailey, I'm so sorry about these days. I've been a jerk for you just because of misunderstanding. I should've trust you," Cody apologized again. "It's okay, Cody kitten. And don't you realize that our problems are always because a misunderstanding and we don't trust each other?" pointed Bailey.

"Yeah, and promise me that from now on, we'll trust each other, okay?" said Cody as he rose up his pinky. Bailey smiled and hooked her pinky with his. "Promise," she stated. After explaining to the cops about everything that happened, Cody and Chris decided to stay at home to accompany Bailey and calm her down after what just happened.

They snuggled back on the couch while Chris played in Cody's laboratory and Dana slept inside her room. As they watched TV, Cody asked, "Hey, what if as my apology to you, I'll cook lunch and dinner while you rest here?"

Bailey shook her head and looked to Cody's eyes. "No, let's make it together so it would be more romantic. Besides, it's still 09:02 am, why don't we just relax and enjoy our spare time?" she asked. "Okay Bailey bunny, I love you," said Cody. Bailey giggled quietly and snuggled to her husband's chest. "I love you too, Cody kitten. Oh, the good thing I studied martial arts!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, second official complete FanFiction! Thank you for reading and I apologize for some mistakes I made before.**


End file.
